Just a retelling of Kirby's Dreamland
by Styx66
Summary: When the naughty King Dedede steals all of the food in Dreamland, Kirby sets out on a quest to stop him and return the food back to the people of Dreamland. A retelling of Kirby's Dreamland for the Gameboy. Will cover the entirety of Kirby's first quest, expanding on some of the unexplained parts of the Kirby canon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written. And I figured that it might as well be about my favourite franchise, Kirby! This is just a retelling of the first Kirby game. I tried to keep it as close to the original as possible while expanding or adding areas I felt were needed. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **The Kirby franchise belongs to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories**_ _ **. All characters shown and used from the Kirby franchise belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories. I do not own the Kirby franchise. If I did, we would have a full-fledged Kirby RPG already. Support HAL Laboratories and Nintendo by buying their games. Support the Kirby franchise by buying their games.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The King's master plan!

* * *

Our story begins in a place known as Dreamland. Dreamland is known on Planet Popstar for being a land of peace. A relaxing and calming place for the residents to live in. Creatures of all different shapes and sizes reside in this wonderful location. However, we are going to focus our efforts on one person in particular. That person who will be the main character of this tale. You should realize by now who I am talking about. Kirby.

No one knows what Kirby is or where he is from. Not even Kirby seems to know the answer. All that the residents of Dreamland could gather was that he came to Planet Popstar from the stars. In a way, Kirby is like an alien. A fair judgement, considering that Kirby is not able to speak and can only make sounds. He behaves much like a child would and only cares about the two most important things in life. Eating and napping. It's how Kirby would spend everyday in Dreamland since he arrived. And, frankly, the citizens of Dreamland were starting to get sick of his lifestyle. Little did they know that they would depend on Kirby's help in this magnificent story. But that's later on. Let's get caught up with the now.

* * *

And right now, it was night time in Dreamland. All the people in Dreamland retired to their houses and got ready to sleep sweet dreams. All except for one individual. This individual was none other than the monarch of Dreamland, King Dedede. King Dedede was feeling very hungry, impressive given his size, and was about to indulge in a midnight snack. So he went to his royal kitchen and saw...

Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing was in the royal kitchen. King Dedede was not in the slightest bit happy at this discovery. His whole body turned red and seem to exude steam from his head. King Dedede let out a terrifying wail that probably woke up all of Dreamland.

"What in the heck has happened to our food!? Somebody, give me answers NOW!"

Suddenly, a very worried and terrified creature ran over to King Dedede. It was one of King Dedede's loyal minions. A Waddle Dee, specifically. And despite not having a mouth of any kind, he responded to his liege.

"All of the castle's food has been emptied out, sire!"

If this piece of news was supposed to calm his King, it would end up doing the opposite of that. With an indescribable expression on his face, King Dedede spoke back to his naïve servant.

"Emptied out! What sort of idiotic, thick-headed numbskull would DARE to do that in my presence!"

Almost immediately, the Waddle Dee responded with an unintentionally mocking statement.

"You, my lord? You did have that huge banquet yesterday. Wait, wouldn't that mean you called yourself an idiotic, thick-headed numbsk-"

His speech came to a sudden halt as the King gave him the most soul-piercing of stares. Waddle Dee swore that he could see himself (and the situation he'd just put himself in) in the eyes of his great King. Safe to say, King Dedede was...

"Instead of falsely accusing me of crimes that I didn't commit... TELL ME HOW YOU PLAN TO FIX THIS MESS!?"

...unamused.

* * *

In Kirby's house, Kirby was sleeping soundly. He was in a very deep sleep that would not be disturbed. Quite often, Kirby would be snoring away. What would he be dreaming about? Well, if it wasn't about snacking on giant cakes or sleeping on the world's most comfiest bed, Kirby's dreams would be about his past. Before he arrived to Dreamland.

Kirby dreamt that he was cruising around in the black emptiness of space. He'd dream that he was napping one day on his warp star when he was suddenly awoken by a herd of meteors. He would dream that one of the meteors hit his warp star and sent him hurdling towards Planet Popstar. Kirby would dream about him coming into contact with the planet and landing in a place known as Dreamland. Then Kirby would wake up, troubled. Kirby's warp star was his method of fast transportation. And somehow it took Kirby through a dangerous meteor herd and went off course. If only Kirby was able to remember that his dream was real.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Castle Dedede, the King had rounded up, in his words, "the least stupidest" soldiers in his royal guard. They were all Waddle Dees that were chatting among themselves with the slightest tone of pride in their voices. This was because they had an idea to propose to King Dedede. And they silently prayed that it would mean that the King would show them some respect after all these years.

"As the main counsellor of the three Waddle Dees gathered here in your royal presence, we have been able to come up with a solution to your current predicament."

King Dedede responded back impatiently. He was in a bad mood and wanted to get the meeting over with as fast as possible. He wanted to get some shut-eye after all the drama that occurred.

"Well, spill it then! I don't have time to wait around and hear all of your preschool speeches! Get to the nitty-gritty!"

All three of the Waddle Dees were very much hurt by the King's insult. However, they complied to the King's demands. One of the Waddle Dees spoke up, clearly nervous about revealing the plan.

"Well, the solution is to just simply have a little trip to all the farms and shops in Dreamland and take back what is rightfully yours, my king. You can do it in the dead of night, sire, so no one would be able to notice who did it."

Throughout the speech, King Dedede was getting excited at the prospect of stealing all of Dreamland's food. He was developing a wide grin which would look creepy and weird if the King got any happier. The Waddle Dees noticed that he was practically jumping up and down like an excited toddler.

"Hahaha! That is the greatest idea to steal as my own all of you have ever thought up! I can imagine it now... the castle's royal kitchen filled to the brim with food that it's ready to explode... all my minions and servants at my command to feed me... and none of the stupid Dreamland folk will know what to do and have no choice but to work for me in order to survive. I LOVE IT!"

King Dedede walked to his royal throne and sat down in a jovial matter. He was ready to give the Waddle Dees his orders. Pointing a finger dramatically at them, he gave his instructions that would set in motion the plan that would give birth to the newest and most heroic saviour of Dreamland.

"Round up all the troops in the castle! In one hour we leave the castle and make for Dreamland. All of their food should belong to ME! GO!"

The Waddle Dees gave a formal nod to their liege and made a mad dash towards the doors. They had to tell everyone the plan. As they were sprinting down a hallway, one of the Waddle Dees spoke in an ecstatic manner.

"I can't believe that King Dedede took credit for our idea. That means he must really love it!"

All three of the Waddle Dees jumped for joy and shouted out loud.

"YEAH!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

* * *

 **If you liked what you read, please leave a review saying what you liked and what you think could be improved, and follow the story! I'm very infrequent when it comes to a schedule so I won't even pretend to promise the next chapter right away. See ya next time!**

 **-Styx66**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Man, I wanted to get this out sooner but I was unexpectedly halted for a couple of days. Doesn't matter now though. I have to give my sincerest thanks to all of the people that viewed my first chapter (holy cow I did not expect people to see this) and to the two reviewers of my fanfiction. Thanks for taking the time to tell me that you enjoyed my work and think I did great for my first time. Let's hope this chapter is even better.**_

 _ **The Kirby franchise belongs to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories**_ _ **. All characters shown and used from the Kirby franchise belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories. I do not own the Kirby franchise. If I did, we would have an open-world Kirby game already. Support HAL Laboratories and Nintendo by buying their games. Support the Kirby franchise by buying their games.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Kirby comes to the rescue!

* * *

Last time we had met King Dedede, he was preparing his plan of grand theft food. And now, we are able to see that he, along with many of his loyal Waddle Dees, were sneaking off into the dead of night, skulking around in the black empty cover of the shadows. King Dedede and his elite crew of food snatchers tiptoed to all of the farms and markets scattered over Dreamland. No piece of edible delight was to be mistaken. Every apple, banana, melon, tomato, meat and just about any piece of food that you could think of. And, like the Waddle Dees had correctly guessed, no one in Dreamland had spotted them at all. King Dedede, after taking some candy from a baby, rallied all of his troops together in one spot and counted up all the food that were successfully stolen. The rustling noise that could be heard of the bags containing the edible treats were music to his ears.

"498, 499, 500! YAHOO! That's 500 pieces of food that Dreamland had hidden away from our grasp! Those ungrateful jerks residing in Dreamland had all this food and didn't even bother giving it to me? I refuse to believe it!"

When King Dedede spoke, it was in quite the mellow and happy mood, at least when contrasted to what his topic of conversation was actually about. The King really should have been mad but how could he? He was now in possession of all this food!

"I have to give credit where credit is due though."

King Dedede then started speaking directly to all of his minions that accompanied him on his food snatching quest. He held his arms out in a wide gesture with a smile on his face. The Waddle Dees could hardly believe it. Were their great and majestic King about to praise them?!

"All of you simple-minded, scatter-brained palookas are actually above average thieves. For a couple of nitwits like yourselves...meh."

All of the Waddle Dees started to do a variety of random things that even the King couldn't start to describe. Some Waddle Dees were hugging each other out of sheer joy, a couple were actually on the floor crying due to finally receiving praise from their benevolent ruler. King Dedede swore that he even heard two Waddle Dees confess their love for one another. It was anarchy! Anarchy! King Dedede tried to get their attention but failed. Now he was furious. With a sudden drop of his hammer causing an earthquake across Dreamland, the Waddle Dees all turned slowly to the blue penguin filled with anger. Then he spoke. Loudly.

"ALL OF YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LACKEYS BETTER PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER OR SO HELP ME I WILL-"

But then King Dedede was interrupted when one of the residents of Dreamland stepped outside his house. He was sleeping peacefully until he was awoken by all the noise happening. He only wanted some sleep. But instead he found the sight of his mean-spirited King yelling at his cronies that blindly followed him. This confused him. But what he saw next was about to shock him to his very soul. Bags upon bags of food that piled up against King Dedede and the Waddle Dees. And all of the food had belonged to the people of Dreamland. Pointing his finger at the group before him, he yelled out loud so that all of Dreamland could hear him.

"STOP! THIEF! Bring that food back to where it belongs!"

King Dedede smugly replied back.

"Certainly! I can do that right now..."

So King Dedede held true to his word and made a mad dash towards his castle where _he_ felt the food had rightly belonged. This sudden escape made all the Waddle Dees panic and make a run for the hills. The Dreamlander that had witnessed all this felt it only right to run to the middle of Dreamland and tell everyone the news.

"Everybody! King Dedede has stolen all of our food! I repeat, King Dedede has took every piece of food in Dreamland!"

Suddenly, all of the houses in town lit up and people emerged left, right and centre. All except for one sound sleeper. Who has pink.

* * *

The morning sun rose and quickly enveloped Dreamland in it's light. It was a beautiful day today. Birds were chirping without a care in the world and flowers were blooming with such energy. On days like these, Kirby would often wake up early and play outside on the grassy hills. But when Kirby had finally awakened from his peaceful slumber and skipped outside his house and into Dreamland, what he saw was not what he was expecting at all. All of the residents of Dreamland were gathered in one big area, looking and sounding quite distressed. Kirby got curious as to what was causing this much of a commotion. He asked one of the calmer looking civilians.

"Poyo?" (What's all this ruckus about?)

The civilian responded back to Kirby, a little startled that not even he knew what was going on.

"Oh! It's terrible, Kirby! King Dedede stole all of the food in Dreamland for himself!"

He interrupted himself though as he was bursting into tears a little moment after he said his statement.

"What are we to do? What CAN we do?!"

Kirby was about to comfort the poor broken down Dreamlander when he heard the uproars of everybody else in the area. All of the people of Dreamland were to starve if this problem wasn't sorted out soon. But who could dare stand up to nasty King Dedede? Kirby wanted to help but he felt like he would only get in the way. The residents of Dreamland weren't exactly making it a secret that they thought that Kirby was a nuisance. Kirby let his mind wander off on it's own.

(What could I contribute to the cause... I'd only mess things up...)

Kirby sighed depressingly as he walked back to his home...only to see that all the food was being stolen from it by a group of Waddle Dees! This made Kirby mad. He shouted in order to get the attention of the food snatchers.

"Poyo! POYO!" (Hey! Give me back my maximum tomato! NOW!)

It was at around this point that the entire population of Dreamland had all gathered to see Kirby spot the Waddle Dees stealing his favourite food. And what they saw next they could hardly believe with their eyes. Kirby, filled with rage, began to open his mouth and inhale some air. Only this little inhale turned into what could be basically summed up as a mini tornado with incredible force. The Waddle Dees realized that they were starting to run backwards towards Kirby. Scared about what would happen if they reached Kirby's mouth, they ran for their lives. But Kirby was able to suck them up in his body. Kirby then turned around from where his house was and spat them into a nearby river. They landed in it with a massive splash and began to swim away, back to Castle Dedede, to inform their wise ruler about this catastrophe. With a confident nod of his head and a satisfied expression etched onto his face, Kirby went to face the residents of Dreamland, who were staring at him in disbelief. Many of them had their mouths so wide open that they could catch flies in them. Feeling the awkward tension, Kirby spoke up.

"Hiiii! Hmm...poyo? Poyo po poyo!" (Hey everybody, erm... do you think that I could help? I promise to stop that Dedede and return your food back!)

Almost immediately, all the residents of Dreamland were back in an uproar. But this time not of worry, but of relief. The entire crowd was cheering and holding Kirby high above them like he was a hero to them. Well, as we find out, he soon will be.

"Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!"

Kirby himself couldn't help but tear up at hearing his name chanted. It was out of pure joy and happiness that they were calling his name, not out of sheer annoyance. Kirby had a feeling that all of this excitement meant that he was allowed to recover back the missing food. Kirby leapt off the crowd carrying him and landed safely back on the ground. Then he ran. He ran like he never did before towards Castle Dedede.

* * *

This was the beginning of Kirby's marvellous journey. This was Kirby's first tale as to how he trounced King Dedede and brought back the missing food to Dreamland. This was Kirby's first time meeting new friends and enemies that would become a part of his life. And, this was Kirby's first step into becoming the super tough pink puff that would protect Planet Popstar.

This was Kirby's Dreamland!

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Like before, if you enjoyed what you read or not, do not hesitate to leave a review telling me what you think. If you did enjoy this chapter, consider following the story! Also, at the end of each chapter, I will respond to your reviews down below. Starting now!**

 **KirbyPwnz1234** **\- Thank you for the kind words! I felt like writing a story for the first game since I could follow a loose thread of a plot but also add in my interpretations of different events. For example, how people found out that King Dedede stole the food. I hope to live up to your expectations in the future!**

 **Emiliano733 - Thanks for taking notice of my story! I never really thought that I wrote in a certain style before. I was just told that you had to be descriptive when writing a story. Also, Kirby's past, while not fully diagnosed in this story, will be decipherable if you read between the lines. (Did you notice how -** 'It was out of pure joy and happiness that they were calling his name, not out of sheer annoyance.' **\- hints that Kirby was not accepted into Dreamland at first? I bet you did, because you're probably smart like that!)**

 **Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye!**

 **-Styx66**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello once again! It feels like a long time since I've updated this story. I know it's only been two weeks at most but I really missed seeing this story. Most of the delay was due to writer's block. I was deciding whether to have Kirby face Whispy Woods this chapter or next chapter. In the end, I chose the latter because otherwise it would feel really rushed and anticlimactic. And I only want to deliver the best that I can. Tell me what you think about my first attempt at some action. I tried to make it exciting but brief, as to not make it drag out. Thank you all once again reviewers for continuing to give me praise for my work. It touches my heart and vital organs that you love it so much! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **The Kirby franchise belongs to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories**_ _ **. All characters shown and used from the Kirby franchise belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories. I do not own the Kirby franchise. If I did, we would have a Kirby game that brings back mix abilities already. Support HAL Laboratories and Nintendo by buying their games. Support the Kirby franchise by buying their games.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Having a blast!

* * *

As Kirby had began to run towards his new destiny as a hero, there sat a very sleepy King in his throne. King Dedede was so exhausted from having to stay up past midnight, steal food from Dreamland and run away with said food that he was finally glad to be getting a decent nap for once. The blue, tubby King wondered how anything could possibly go wrong for him at this moment in time. Dedede should have been wondering if he could have chosen a worse possible time to believe that, as the double doors that led into his throne room from the hallway suddenly busted open with tremendous force. Enough to create a noise loud enough to wake up the King from his slumber. He yelled at the top his lungs, clearly surprised.

"WAUGH! I SWEAR I PUT ON DEODORANT!"

The King, who was now bumbling about in place like a clown, suddenly opened his eyes to see two Waddle Dees in front of him. They were shaking like a leaf and looked as if they saw a ghost. But right now in front of the Waddle Dees, they were expecting to see a monster. But King Dedede was absolutely silent, content with just staring at them like they were having the most intense of staring contests. This just put the Waddle Dees more on edge as they were unnerved by the King's actions. King Dedede, after taking a huge breath, then spoke two words through his teeth.

"Speak. NOW!"

One of the Waddle Dees stepped forward and steeled himself up before revealing what they wanted to talk about. Both of the Waddle Dees knew that their King was not going to be happy.

"M-milord! We have t-terrible news! Someone is planning to invade the c-castle and t-take back all the food. What do we do?"

There was no immediate response. Why should the King have a response? He never actually thought that any of the puny inhabitants in Dreamland would do something about this. However, he did have a feeling someone would at least try to stop him. This was when the sly King started to bellow out a maniacal but goofy laugh. After he regained himself from his laughing fit, Dedede responded back to the two Waddle Dees.

"Yeah, right! If any of those weenies want to reach MY castle they would have to travel through the Green greens, Castle Lololo, the Float Islands and the Bubbly Clouds. They wouldn't make it through my appointed guards, the most elite of the elite, much better than you bozos."

The Waddle Dees were very quick to interrupt their liege.

"Well... actually... the one that they call Kirby has already started his trek through Green greens already..."

King Dedede had to perform a comical double take at hearing these words and had the most bemused expression on his face. The Waddle Dees could practically see themselves on the King's forehead due to how much sweat he was producing from there. However, King Dedede soon remembered that he had nothing to worry about. The King's movement became relaxed and his posture was almost entirely gone as he leaned back into his throne so much that he was practically melting in it. King Dedede then closed his eyes and nonchalantly responded back with a dismissive wave from his hands.

"No reason to fret. I made sure to inform the guardian of the Green greens about my issue at hand. I'm sure that once this Kirby fella' spots a glance at him, he'll decide to..."

For dramatic effect, the King decided to pause mid sentence. The Waddle Dees felt more awkward than anything though.

...LEAF me alone! HAHAHAHAHA! Heh..."

The Waddles Dees looked utterly confused as to how that joke was funny and merely tilted their heads in unison at their comedic King. King Dedede could only come to the reasonable conclusion that stupid people did not understand comedy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby was making his jolly way through the cheerful and happy meadows of Green greens. The air around Kirby was fresh and the sun was shining down rays of light that could make even the most depressed creature in Planet Popstar smile. There were many different obstacles and enemies that tried to obstruct the puffball's path but not only did Kirby recently learn his fantastical inhale ability to take care of enemies, but Kirby also learnt that his big appetite could be used for eating more than just piles of food. Many enemies would just be eaten by Kirby before their very eyes. Best not to think about it. Kirby certainly thought so as the idea of imagining that situation would only make Kirby shudder to himself.

Along the way, Kirby saw many great sights that he would remember for many years. One of these events was climbing inside of a giant tree. Kirby still couldn't believe it when he saw it for himself. How was Kirby to climb that tree? Well, alongside being able to use his inhale ability to suck in enemies and spit them out as projectiles, Kirby could also inhale a huge breath of air and become so light that Kirby could fly indefinitely by flapping his arms. Kirby knew he had this uncanny ability to fly but never really seemed to use it much in the past, unless it was to pluck an apple from a tree of course. But, more than ever, Kirby would be relying on this strange technique in order to bring back the stolen food and return to Dreamland victorious.

As Kirby was strolling along Green greens with a goal in mind, he suddenly noticed something that grabbed his attention. There was a group of butterflies hovering about a particular spot. Kirby's interest was peaked at this seemingly tiny and trivial distraction.

"Hmm...?"

Kirby crept up to the butterflies as they danced around a group of flowers. Kirby could hardly believe his eyes and gasped so loud that he might have woken up some of the wildlife around him. No wonder that these butterflies gathered around that one location. But, just as Kirby was about to lean forward and take a closer look at these one of a kind flowers, an extremely loud noise could be heard. This cause the butterflies to scatter in a frenzy. Kirby was so shocked at this sudden outburst of sound that he actually went wide eyed and fell backwards. And due to Kirby's ball like shape and gravity, he tumbled. And tumbled. And kept tumbling. Kirby went quite a fair distance before he finally got back to his feet and saw who was responsible for this disruption. In the distance, a big looking enemy was jumping from spot to spot, throwing explosive bombs all around Green greens. Kirby took on a look of panic as he eyed the ballistic bomber.

(If that maniac keeps throwing explosives all over the place, he could destroy the wildlife's homes! I need to put a stop to him. And fast!)

With a face that showed pure determination and heroicness, Kirby gave himself a nod as to reassure himself and confronted the demolition doofus. Kirby shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HIIII! Poyo, poyo!" (HEY, YOU! Stop your assault at once!)

This caught the attackers attention. With one quick motion, he turned around to face whoever has halting his fun. This was when Kirby could finally get a good glance at the unknown bomber. He wore a blue sleeping hat and bright yellow shoes. A blue shirt that was buttoned up could be seen on him as well. He had an wide, almost cute, smile on his face at all times. This just made his constant hobby of throwing bombs even more unrelenting. He spoke back to Kirby in a very annoyed tone.

"Aww! But I just love throwing bombs all over the place. It's like a fireworks display in the palm of your hands!"

When the next sentence was spoke by the blue bombardier, he quickly got himself another bomb ready to throw. But this time, he intended to throw these explosives at one specific target. Kirby!

"And the name is Poppy Bros Sr. King Dedede has already told me about you. Give up now or join us, Kirby! It'll be the bomb-diggity!"

After that delightfully punny exchange between Poppy Bros Sr., Kirby was suddenly making a dive for the ground. The bomb flew right over Kirby and landed behind him, making a booming sound that echoed through the entirety of Green greens. Kirby figured that this was to be his first fight. It was a rather scary feeling but it also made Kirby incredibly energized, like a car with a turbo boost. It was possibly this energy that gave Kirby the courage to stare down the bomb closing in between him and attempt to inhale it. And to Kirby's surprise, it worked! The bomb was no match for the flurry of wind that was spiralling in front of it and got sucked into Kirby's mouth. But just when Kirby was about to let loose and fire the bomb at Poppy Bros Sr., Kirby soon realised that he had vanished! A range of different thoughts appeared in Kirby's head. But one thought remained constant.

(Where did he go!?)

When Poppy Bros Sr., had finally fallen back down to the ground thanks to an incredible leap into the sky, he tried to ambush Kirby with a sneaky bomb throw. Kirby had barely any time to react at all, as just as he had registered what was happening, he jumped. Just as the bomb had landed underneath Kirby!

KABOOM!

That was the sound left by the explosive. When Poppy Bros Sr. Looked around the huge area of dust that was generated from the explosion, his expression got bewildered. The same thought that had entered Kirby's head a moment ago had seemed to made it's way to the entrance of the advisories' head instead. If Poppy Bros Sr. had looked up, however, he would have been able to decipher a pink puffball from the sky with a bomb still fresh in his mouth.

(NOW!)

Kirby spat out the bomb with as much force as he could and let everything else take its place. Poppy Bros Sr. Failed to notice the bomb falling above him until it had practically landed on top of his head. He paused for a brief second before reluctantly and slowly edging his eyes above him. While a drop of sweat fell from the top of his head, Poppy Bros Sr, only had one thing to possibly add before the bomb on top of his noodle exploded.

"Uh oh..."

KABLAM!

"AHHH!"

That was the last thing that could be heard from the unfortunate soul before he was launched into the atmosphere with a cloud of smoke following him as he flew all across Planet Popstar. Needless to say, he went out with a bang. The fields of Green greens were now no longer in danger of becoming a bomb site.

Landing on his feet, Kirby looked at the general location where Poppy Bros Sr. had been launched. The once audible screams of Poppy Bros Sr. were now long gone. Kirby was a little bit fatigued after that encounter. It took a lot of his strength and energy to finally rid this menace. But Kirby had finally done it. He won. Kirby took this time of celebration to sit down and rest up a little before he continued his journey through Green greens. He still had to go through a dense forest in order to make it to Dedede's castle. Before Kirby decided to completely close his eyes though, he whispered one thing that was only heard by the greatest of listeners.

"Poyo...zzz..." (I hope I don't have to fight him in the future...zzz...)

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Enjoying what you are reading? Tell me what you liked and didn't like by reviewing. It really does help a lot! As always, consider following the story if you really enjoyed this chapter and want to see more. Time for the second review round up, as I like to call it!**

 **nipple twister - First off, I love your name. Secondly, thank you for thinking my work is adorable! I love telling a story through the perspective of multiple people because everybody has their own version of the story they believe. Thirdly, I think your English is fantastic for not being your first language!**

 **KirbyPwnz1234 - I felt like crying from reading your review... thank you. Not just to you but everyone. Seeing these reviews gives me more motivation then anything else! It makes me feel like I can do even better! I hope you thought this was a good chapter.**

 **Emiliano733 - I hope you aren't disappointed, but there will be no usage of the copy abilities in this story as I want to be true to the Gameboy game as much as possible. I'm sorry... I hope the fight in this chapter was still worth a read though. And while I haven't fully read KirbyPwnz1234's story yet, I really love the presentation and concept of the story. I hope he or she continues it!**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter and look forward to the next. Toodles!**

 **-Styx66**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, it's time to finally upload the fight with Whispy Woods. This means the first level of the game is now complete! Just four more levels to go. I do have to wonder whether the lack of King Dedede sections made this more enjoyable or not. I want to make sure I stay unpredictable yet enjoyable at the same time. I'm sure you wonderful people will be able to tell me whether or not this was a nice change of pace. As always, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Especially the ending.**_

 _ **The Kirby franchise belongs to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories**_ _ **. All characters shown and used from the Kirby franchise belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratories. I do not own the Kirby franchise. If I did, we would have a Kirby game that stars Bandana Waddle Dee as the main character already. Support HAL Laboratories and Nintendo by buying their games. Support the Kirby franchise by buying their games.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Whispers from the woods!

* * *

Many hours have passed us by since we last saw Kirby, napping after a hard earned victory against Poppy Bros Sr. Kirby once again had dreams that were about his mysterious origins and troubling past, or lack thereof, but they weren't anything we haven't seen before. There was one dream that he had though that was of importance to tell. It was about his inevitable fight with the great King himself.

Kirby saw himself in an empty black void with nothing in front of him. Or behind him. Or below him. Or above him. Kirby was just floating in the deep ocean of black that he was trapped in. It felt like Kirby was trapped, since he couldn't move any parts of his body even if he wanted to. Kirby felt like he was chained up in metal. Kirby closed his eyes and tried to move his arms. Nothing. Kirby tried his feet. Nothing. Suddenly, when he opened his eyes, Kirby could recognize a shadow looming over him. This seemingly impossible to see shadow slowly opened its eyes. All Kirby saw were lights, for a lack of a better word, that Kirby swore were piercing into his soul. Then the shadow lunged straight for Kirby. The area shined a bright white light. There was a scream emanating from it. And then Kirby woke up, feeling more tense then ever before.

Kirby didn't go back to sleep. How could he after having such a terrible dream? To Kirby, it was more of a nightmare. At least now Kirby was awake to continue on his journey. Kirby took a look at the sky and saw that it was starting to become dawn, if the easy-going pace of the sun rising from over the hills of Dreamland were any indication. The rays of the sun emanated on Kirby's figure. It felt nice. Taking a minute to bask in the view, Kirby made a brisk walk to the woods. It was time to meet one of King Dedede's appointed guards after all, even if Kirby had no idea this was to happen. With a sense of unease, Kirby went to explore the woods of Green greens.

* * *

As the ever still trekking puffball kept venturing through the woods, Kirby took a good look of his surroundings. True to it's nature, the woods had a lot of trees. Go figure. What puzzled Kirby was the amount of variety all the trees had, well, for being trees. You got your usual, plain trees. But there were also trees that were completely hollow on the inside. Maybe you thought that a tree with a wide base was impossible, but there were loads of them around Kirby. Some trees had odd designs, like being bent over or having a corkscrew. Kirby often wondered how that even worked. This planet was surely magical.

Wanting to stop for even a little while before continuing his journey, Kirby finally realised something. He was bored. Bored half to death. Kirby began thinking up ways to entertain himself but his thoughts were soon stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a noise. Kirby was on high alert, scanning the horizon for anything suspicious. Kirby heard the noise again. It was definitely a growl of some kind, although it seemed muffled. But when Kirby heard the noise for the last time, all he did was look down. That was his stomach rumbling. It was basically acting as an alarm and reminding Kirby that he needed to eat something. Kirby felt calmer and let out a sigh as he patted his belly and thought to himself.

(I haven't seen any source of food for miles. Thanks a lot, Dedede...If I can't find any food soon I'll starve! What do I do?)

Kirby had begun walking without even realising it while lost in a sea of worries, stumbling upon a magnificent tree. Kirby was so amazed at this tree that he let his mouth fall onto the grass underneath. It had took Kirby's breath away. Kirby felt awestruck. Not only was this tree really big, but it even had a pointed branch growing out of it's stump, acting like a make shift nose. On top of the tree were many leaf's. Nothing out od the ordinary there. What WAS extraordinary, however, was what was hanging on the branches where the leaf's grew out from. Kirby's face instantly took on an excited expression and Kirby's whole body jumped for joy. Why? Because, like Kirby was about to yell out in pure glee, what Kirby found hanging on the tree were...

"POYO!" (APPLES!)

Wanting to waste no time at all, Kirby quickly scrambled for the apples. With a running start, Kirby made a jump for the tree and tried to cling himself onto the bark. Afterwards, Kirby skedaddled up the tree like a rocket ready for take off and climbed onto the branch. Kirby was a fair distance above the ground about now. And trying hold your balance and footing on a branch as if it were a tightrope was difficult for Kirby. Especially given his round appearance, making finding his centre of gravity even harder. But Kirby was able to get over that as he slowly but surely sidled his way over to the apple. Kirby was now within arms reach of the delectable treat . Kirby reached for it. Kirby was almost there...

"WHO...GOES...THERE?!"

...until all hope of Kirby maintaining balance was lost, as he nearly jumped out of his skin when Kirby heard a loud, booming voice out of nowhere, causing Kirby to fall out of the tree and land on the ground face first. Kirby quickly got back up and brushed himself down, before looking at the tree. Kirby noticed the apple still hanging there and put on a sad expression that could probably melt the hearts of many. Kirby was about to repeat the process of grabbing the apple again but was interrupted mid run by the same voice that caused Kirby to lose balance in the first place.

"STOP! WHO ARE YOU?"

Kirby only now realised that the tree that he was about to sprint towards had received a change in appearance. As in it gained three holes in it's bark. Two of them were above his nose branch and the other hole was found underneath it. This caused the normal looking tree before hand to now take on the appearance of a face. It was still a tree though, so it looked pretty goofy looking. Realising that Kirby was asked a question by this rather odd tree, he responded back.

"Kirby!" (My name is Kirby!)

Upon hearing this creature speak its name, the tree got rather angry and was now glaring at Kirby with a fiery attitude. It had received a revelation.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS TERRORIZED THE KING!"

Kirby had to make a double take at that statement. Turns out this tree was one of the royally appointed elite guards that worked for King Dedede. And he had been told about Kirby's plan to stop the King. Kirby wondered if maybe he could try to learn more about King Dedede from this great greenery. Only now, Kirby was seeing what could be described as a peculiar sight. The tree shut his eyes tight and shook himself, rustling the leaves that lay upon his head. Kirby, watching all this, wondered what on Planet Popstar was happening. When suddenly, an apple of reasonable size had fallen onto Kirby's head with a loud...

THUNK!

That was bound to hurt and leave a mark for poor Kirby. Knowing that in this state, the treacherous tree was not going to listen to reason, Kirby rubbed the area of his head that was now practically throbbing and glowing a bright red aura. He knew he would have to fight this tree in order to get some information out of him. Kirby put on a brave face and got ready to retaliate. Not forgetting about the apple that had fallen, Kirby inhaled the apple and jumped into the air. Then Kirby spat the apple straight at the trees face. The apple splatted against the bark of Kirby's advisory. The tree made a loud groaning sound at the impact. Turns out an apple a day meant keeping a tree at bay. How quaint.

"YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU STOOD UP TO WHISPY WOODS!"

Kirby (and the narrator) was strangely glad to have found out this trees name after all this time. Kirby wondered how Whispy Woods even deserved to have that name. Besides, he hasn't whispered anything at all yet, not one single word was what could be considered a whisper. Nevertheless, Kirby understood the 'Woods' part of the name. It seemed pretty self explanatory. Anyway, Kirby resumed the fight by trying to search for anything that could be considered good ammo. Scanning the whole arena, there was absolutely nothing that could make a dent to Whispy. Kirby was annoyed after figuring this out.

(Guess I need to wait for more apples... At least he isn't a moving target.)

Kirby's thoughts were halted, however, as a huge gust of wind came hurdling right towards his face. Kirby was able to dodge the attack by ducking under it at the very last second. Soon, Kirby's entire being was almost as flat as a pancake. This was also another one of Kirby's unique attributes that made him special. His squishiness. When the pocket of air flew over him, Kirby soon stretched his body back to it's normal figure again. Now it was a waiting game for the apples.

Whispy Woods was getting more and more outraged as the fight went on. First, Kirby used his apples against him and now he was evading his air pellets. All of this drove Whispy mad beyond all hope. All this madness was bottled up until he just couldn't take it anymore. Whispy Woods let out a cry of rage and began shaking the top of his head again. Whispy had no idea at the time that this was just what Kirby needed to turn the tide of battle.

"ARGH! WHY MUST YOU INSIST ON STOPPING ME!"

The apples on his branches began to shake.

"I MUST PROTECT THE FOREST FROM YOU EVILDOERS!"

The apples began to shake uncontrollably.

"AND PROTECT THE KING!"

Whispy Wood's apples were really shaking violently now. This was enough to make a barrage of apples fall from the tree. Kirby, at first, was thrilled to see this falling fruit. Now he had loads of apple ammunition to use. But then Kirby realised a moment later that he standing under these apples. Kirby went wide eyed and did the best plan of action possible. He ran. He ran for his dear life. He ran and made a leaping jump to try and get away from the apples. As he jumped, sweat flew from Kirby's head and dripped behind him. Kirby was terrified. But, miraculously, Kirby escaped safely. Whispy only wore an expression of bewilderment as he witnessed the apples falling from above. Realising the point of all these apples, Kirby readjusted his stance and put on an unusual cheeky grin that was plastered all over his face. Then he prepared to inhale every single apple that was laying on the ground in front of him.

"Poyo poyo po!" (Guess you were all bark and no bite!)

Whispy stared at Kirby, not looking forward to what was about to occur. Kirby started opening his mouth and generated a vacuum of strong wind that was sucking in all of the fallen apples. One by one the apples were being sucked into Kirby's belly. It seemed like his belly was some sort of portable back hole capable of storing anything. Kirby gave no rest and continued to inhale every apple in sight. And in no time at all, all the apples were gone. Then Kirby exhaled all of the apples at Whispy Woods. All of them made critical impact. All that could be heard throughout this whole endeavour was the wonderful sound of...

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TAT!

When Kirby was done firing what could be compared to a machine gun load of apples to Whispy Woods, Kirby stopped and took a deep breath. It took a lot out of Kirby to do what he did in the end. But it was worth it, for Kirby had won. Kirby glanced over to the tyrannical tree and saw a sight that made Kirby feel somewhat bad for fighting him. Whispy Woods had a sad looking expression painted upon him and was actually crying in one of his eyes, noticeable from the giant tear that was visible. He spoke to Kirby after a long and awkward silence.

"You've defeated me... meanie!"

Kirby, being the upstanding puffball that he was, decided that trying to make Whispy stop crying was more important than celebrating what victory he had. Kirby walked up to the bark of Whispy Woods and gave it a gentle hug. Kirby, personally, felt a little silly being a literal tree hugger. But the tree itself felt otherwise as he calmed down and slowly, but surely , put on a smile. Maybe Whispy was wrong for attacking Kirby and pelting him with apples. So he tried to apologise to Kirby. With a remarkably different tone of voice, one that had a aura of forgiveness, Whispy talked to Kirby. Kirby made sure to listen intently.

"I thank you for comforting me. How could I make it up to you?"

Kirby was actually quite confused at that statement. What could a magical talking tree do that could help Kirby? Kirby had a moment to ponder his thoughts until he finally figured out an answer to respond back with.

"Hmmm? Poyo poyo poyo? (What's up with King Dedede? Why did he steal the food from Dreamland in the first place?)

Similarly to Kirby a while ago, Whispy didn't expect to receive such a question. Well, Whispy did know about the King's plan to steal all the food. But the real motives behind the Kings actions were not entirely spur of the moment as people would believe. Maybe he could tell Kirby that. King Dedede's real motives behind the food-napping.

"Well... sit down for this, Kirby. I have a tale to tell. A tale starring the great King himself. King Dedede."

Kirby was fascinated and intrigued at being able to finally learn more about this so-called King. Without hesitation, Kirby plopped his body onto the ground and stared at the tree, ready to hear the wonderful tale. Until Kirby's stomach growled so loudly that it scared the dickens out of Whispy Woods. Kirby could hardly believe it. Kirby, blushing more than he would daily, asked, clearly embarrassed...

"Poyo?" (Could I have an apple first?)

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

* * *

 **As per usual, make sure if you enjoy what you read, to leave your thoughts with a review. And also consider following the story if you liked the chapter and want to see more like it in the future. Third review round up, COMMENCE!**

 **Emiliano733 - I do think the Dedede sections are my favourite part of making any chapter. I can put Dedede in any situation and think of a million ideas. So I hope you are looking forward to what next chapter is going to be about. (Hint: It may have King Dedede in it.)**

 **KirbyPwnz1234 - Thank you for thinking my writing was good. I will admit, I think this chapter was one of my weakest ones in terms of writing. But I think I made up for that with little moments. Also, I would instantly buy a remake of Kirby's Dreamland. And, judging from the feedback, I hope you think the next chapter is awesome. Just have to wait and see the result.**

 **I hope you all like the new chapter and I will see you soon to continue the cliff-hanger.** **Salutations!**

 **-Styx66**


End file.
